


You've Got Me Until The End

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: Heartstrings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everything up till chapter 14 still happened though, I still can't write fluff man, I'm gonna AU the hell out of this because the ending still has me bitter, M/M, So needless to say if you're not that far in the game spoiler warning, This is a not so lowkey sequel to Sunset Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Five years after light is restored to the world, the friends gather to celebrate Prompto and Ignis's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rooted in some music/singing headcanons I have for the Chocobros. I'm shameless and this is shameless. I'm sorry (not really though). This is a sequel to Sunset Waltz. I still can't write fluff, so I apologize in advance. I'm usually more of a 'all aboard the pain train' kind of person. Also unbetaed so there are probably heaps of errors.
> 
> Enjoy though !

A door opened quietly, a familiar black haired man with blue eyes entering the room. He shut the door softly behind him and walked over to a man, not much taller than himself, a smile on his face. He lightly placed his hand on his shoulder, just enough that the other could feel his presence there. There was deep intake of breath, before he turned around slowly. Eyes hidden still by tinted glasses, the scars that still vividly peeked up around them. Brown hair, slicked back and looking neat as could possibly be managed. He was adorned in a black suit, ironed perfectly, not a single line was out of place, a red flower pinned to the left side. Underneath, a white dress shirt with a plain black tie. He looked dashing, and then there was a smile as he realized that his adviser, his long time friend, was finally getting married. That all was right in the world, enough for him to finally get the happy ending he deserved. The happy ending he had found in Prompto. There was another sharp inhale, and then he was being pulled into a huge by the older man, squeezed tightly. He embraced the other back, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was let go after a few moments, and looking up he saw the other smiling down on him, arguably wearing the happiest smile he had seen him wear in many years.

"Ready to go, Ignis?"

"I'm ready, Noct." was Ignis's reply, nod of his head. With that, Noctis and Ignis exited the room to be met by their much taller counterpart, who after all these years still remained all muscle. Noctis passed Ignis off to him, telling him to accompany him down to the chapel. Gladio flashed him a grin, walking side by side with Ignis down the hallway to the elevators. Noctis then turned his attention to another room, just a little ways down the corridor. He walked briskly over to it, opening the door to see his best friend standing in front of the mirror, looking positively scared to death. Noctis watched as he jumped slightly when he heard the door close. Compared to Ignis's black suit, Prompto was wearing one in white, with a black dress shirt underneath, adorned with a white tie. He also had a red flower pinned to his jacket, but on the right side, opposite of Ignis. Prompto turned around to face his best friend, tears clearly pooling at the corners of his eyes. Him and Prompto had talked for a long time after Ardyn had been defeated when he would propose to Ignis. It took almost two years before Prompto did pop the question, and Noctis swore that was one of the only times he saw Ignis cry. Prompto had saved up a pretty amount of Gil in order to buy the silver wedding bands he wanted and have them engraved with each other's names on the inside. Ignis's had Prompto's name on the inside, while Prompto's bore Ignis's name. He said having their names engraved he would still be able to feel where Prompto's name was on the ring, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering how he was supposed to marry Luna all those long years ago. Prompto had suggested that they put a seat up front next to him and Gladio that would be Luna's even though she was no longer with them. The kind gesture had made Noctis cry looking back on it. How he wished Luna could be here to see Prompto and Ignis finally get married. Though, she probably was watching them, so he need not worry about it he figured. Shaking himself from his thoughts of what could have been with Luna, he waltzed over to Prompto, throwing an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in towards him. 

"Hey Prom, it's time to go. Gladio and Ignis just walked downstairs." Noctis said, a smile on his face. From the look of terror on Prompto's face, he could tell he was having some of those good old fashioned pre-wedding jitters. "Don't worry." he added, ruffling Prompto's hair slightly, trying not to mess it up too much. "Everything will go well. Plus Gladio and I have everything set up for your first dance together as husbands." He noted that Prompto's eyes lit up a little. It seemed he may had forgotten their surprise for Ignis in all of his bundles nerves over the wedding. Noctis smiled at Prompto and removed his hand from around his shoulder, patting his back once. "So let's go okay? Time for you to go marry your sweetheart." Prompto nodded and happily followed Noctis from the room, down the halls and to the elevators. 

The chapel was filled with people they knew from all over Lucis. Iris was there, adorned in a beautiful black dress, her hair much longer than when they were young. She'd grown up so well, into an amazing woman that Gladio was more than happy to brag about. Cidney was there as well, though Cid was long gone now, having passed from old age, Cidney assured them all that he would have enjoyed this occasion if he had lived long enough to see it or had it happened years before, if everything had not fallen apart. Talcott was there, having brought a girl he had been sweet on for the last few years. Prompto had teased him about popping the question to her at some point, she always laughed and played along with Prompto's teasing, all in good spirit. True to his word, Prompto had placed a chair in the front row, next to his own, reserved for Luna. There was also another empty one next to Luna's as well. When Noctis asked, Prompto just said his old man would have wanted to be here to see Ignis find happiness too. 

The ceremony went over without a hitch. Ignis and Prompto stood in front of each other, reading their vows. Prompto had sang part of his vows to Ignis, tears running down his face, using that sing song voice he used to sing about riding Chocobo's in when they were on their road trip. Noctis couldn't help but tear up, as he listened to him. Ignis didn't hold out much better and was wiping tears from his face, trying desperately to keep it together. Noctis could hear Iris sobbing on the other side of Gladio. Hell, even Gladio was dabbing tears away from his eyes. Ignis followed Prompto, reading his vows, tears still rolling on down his face. His vows weren't sung like Prompto's but made everyone effectively cry as hard as Prompto's did. Ignis thanked Prompto for all the memories he had with him, and standing by him after losing his eyesight. Thanked him for being the friend that Noctis needed. Rings were then exchanged, and finally their first kiss as husbands, full of passion, littered with so much love. Gladio exchanged a look with Noctis who nodded. With a quick word to Iris, he and Gladio snuck away to the reception hall where the party would take place. 

It was about twenty minutes before everyone was filing into the hall, Gladio and Noctis had taken the stage, each holding a microphone in their hand. Months they had practiced this. Absolute months. Everyone knew about this except Ignis. This was Prompto's gift to Ignis for their first dance. Prompto had mentioned that their wedding would be the first time they had danced since that night on the docks in Altissia. The last to enter were Prompto and Ignis, arm in arm, both with glowing smiles on their faces. Noctis watched as Prompto led Ignis to the center of the room where the dance floor was. With a nodd of his head, Noctis motioned for the band behind him and Gladio to start playing. Prompto pulled Ignis close to him, feeling those nerves again, taking the older man's left hand in his right, placing his left hand on his waist gingerly. Ignis rested his free hand on Prompto's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. Inhaling, Prompto began leading them in a slow waltz about the floor. Prompto could feel Ignis's hand shaking slightly in his own. He hadn't danced since he'd lost his sight, he imagined he was worried about messing up, just like Prompto had been worried about messing up all those years ago when they danced on the docks. This time though, Prompto could reassure it would be alright. He felt Ignis lean down and press his forehead to Prompto's as his ears caught two familiar voices singing behind him on the stage. Gladio and Noctis glanced at each other, holding the mics up to their mouths, proudly singing into them.

_When the night has come, and the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, oh I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Ignis blinked, hearing his two friends on stage singing, singing the first song they were dancing to as husbands. In a hushed voice in front of him, he could hear Prompto singing along with them, still leading Ignis around the dance floor. Tears were falling again as Ignis realize Prompto was the one leading him this time in a waltz, that he was the one who was nervous about dancing and messing up. It was their first dance from back then, except with Prompto leading the way for Ignis who was not confident enough to lead them himself. With his friends behind him, singing a song for them on their wedding day. He found himself gripping Prompto's hand tighter in his own. Prompto could only smile feeling the tears prickling the corners of his eyes now. 

_So darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, oh stand now_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

Ignis by this point had let go of Prompto's hand by this point, opting to just have his arms wrapped around the shorter man, holding him as close as he possibly could. This was the wedding dream he always wanted. He had dreamed of this day for so long. Not even knowing anymore how long he had been in love with Prompto, but this, this was worth the long wait, to get to this point. On stage, Gladio and Noctis shot each other a smile, still singing, moving into the second verse and flowing into the chorus again. For what seemed like the fifth time that night, the entirety of the room was in tears. Even on stage, Noctis could feel the tears again. He glanced around the room at the happy faces, to his friends on the dance floor in front of him. Every sacrifice they made was worth it for this one moment alone. Prompto was singing a little louder now in Ignis's ears, clinging to him, to the man he loved so much. Prompto wanted the moment to last forever, holding Ignis close to him, dancing together on the dance floor. He wanted to relish in this moment for as long as he was allowed, and that is what he did. When Noctis and Gladio had sung the last note and the music faded out, only then did they leg go of each other. Ignis leaned down and captured Prompto's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, bringing his hands up to cup the shorter man's face. Prompto laid his hands on Ignis's chest, sighing into the kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, Ignis smiling down at Prompto, a few more tears still escaping and making their way down his face. With a light chuckle, Prompto reached up, thumbing the tears away from Ignis's face gently. 

"Thank you, darling." Ignis said, his voice so full of love. Prompto felt his face flush, the blush encompassing his whole face, and traveling down his neck. Even after all these years, he still didn't know how to handle Ignis calling him darling. And he wouldn't have it any other way, he was finally married to the best man in the world, and for Prompto, that was all he had ever wanted. For Ignis, he finally got the happy ending he wanted, to be able to marry the man of his dreams. No injury or bad memory could ever erase what they shared, this love. Prompto ran a thumb over the scar on Ignis's face. Ignis smiled lightly, bringing Prompto's right wrist up to his lips, kissing the code bar that still laid there in the skin. 

In that moment, everything in the world was as perfect as it could be, and that was good enough. This moment was good enough.

_So darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, oh stand now_

_Stand by me, stand by me_


End file.
